Double Battle Blow-Out
is the second episode of the spin-off, Bracket Battles, and the second episode of season one. In this episode, Squidward goes head-to-head with a secret opponent that shocks the fans in attendance. Also, SpongeBob faces off against the sunscreen-coated Larry Lobster. How will these matches affect the future of the "Bracket Battles" Championship live from the Municipal Bottom Arena? Characters *Commentators **Commentator 1 **Commentator 2 *Ring announcer *Referee *Squidward Tentacles *Sheldon J. Plankton *SpongeBob SquarePants *Larry the Lobster Transcript *''begins at the Municipal Bottom Arena; boats are filling up the parking lots and loads of fish are entering the arena; bright lights are shining from the roof and in the front; the camera cuts to a ring, where two commentators are sitting behind a wooden desk; the arena's seats are filled'' *'Commentator 1:' We are live from the Municipal Bottom Arena, and we are packed with over nine thousand in attendance! Here tonight, we have for all of you and the readers at home not just one, but two matches here to tonight to fill two spots on the bracket. *'Commentator 2:' That's right, because tonight, Squidward "Not-So Virtuoso" Tentacles is going head-to-head with a surprise opponent. Plus, SpongeBob "The Yellow" SquarePants takes on Larry "The Sunscreen" Lobster in the main event! Let's go to the action! *''cuts to the ring announcer, where a microphone hanging from a rope is in his midst'' *'Ring announcer:' Ladies and gentlemen, it is our first match of the night! In this corner, to Squidward, we have the Clarinetist from Conch Street, the one who makes our ears pop - and not the good way, the Not-So Virtuoso...weighing in at "tipping the major scales": Squidward Q. Tentacles! *'Squidward:' I'm doing this one for Claire! *''lights turn off, and two spotlights begin to rotate around the opposite corner'' *'Ring announcer:' And in the opposite corner is Squidward Tentacles's mystery opponent, weighing in at "barely detectable"... blasts from the corner, and reveals Plankton, sitting atop a robot Sheldon Plankton! *'Plankton:' at camera That's right, Krabs! I'm coming for you! *'Squidward:' Not if I can help it! *''rings'' *'Plankton:' button Waistlock! robotic arm wraps around Squidward Takedown! is slammed to the mat Pin! *'Referee:' One, two... *'Squidward:' Not this time, shrimp! legs around the robotic arm; rips robotic arm off Let's see how you fair! arm and knocks Plankton into the ropes; Plankton rebounds, while Squidward places the arm in front of Plankton, who crashes into it *'Plankton:' Ugh... head; whispers He's a worthy adversary. How can I defeat him? *'Squidward:' whispers He obviously knows he can't defeat me. I'm too much of a worthy adversary. *'Plankton:' whispers I've got to play dirty. aloud Hey ref, look that way! *'Referee:' What? Where? around *'Plankton:' out of the ring, and grabs Squidward's clarinet Oh, Squidward, instruments shouldn't be left unattended. clarinet to mouth and blows; the sound causes everyone to cover their ears *'Squidward:' The pain! I really should practice more. *'Plankton:' You should also pay attention. Squidward into a bearhug; he jumps into the air, spins around, and lands on Squidward; grabs legs *'Referee:' One, two, three. *'Commentator 1:' And Plankton picks up the victory. *'Commentator 2:' What a match! *'Ring announcer:' up Plankton's arm The winner of this match is Sheldon J. Plankton! *'Plankton:' microphone from announcer Krabs, I only have a few words for you: I'm coming for you next week! I'm going to be "Bracket Battles" Champion! walks out of the ring *''cuts to the commentator's table'' *'Commentator 1:' There goes our first match of the night, ladies and gentlemen. Next, we have the yellow versus the red, as SpongeBob goes against Larry the Lobster. *'Commentator 2:' In fact, that match is right now! *''cuts to ring announcer'' *'Ring announcer:' Ladies and gentlemen, it's our main event of the night! In this corner, the Frizzy Fry Cook, the Dynamo of the Dinery, the Yellow Guy...weighing in at 14 spatulas: SpongeBob SquarePants! *'SpongeBob:' Be fair, and be square! *'Ring announcer:' And in the opposite corner, the Crimson Chillaxer, the Man of the Beach, that guy covered in sunscreen...weighing in at two antennae: Larry the Lobster! *'Larry:' When I win, I'm gonna give all the prize money to "Beach-Goers Without a Cause"! *''rings'' *'Larry:' You ready, sponge? *'SpongeBob:' Pretty sure. down Whoops. Untied shoe. *''charges toward SpongeBob, only for SpongeBob to bend down; Larry rebounds off the ropes'' *'SpongeBob:' Ugh. My hands are tied. are revealed to be interwound in shoe strings; he struggles to free them, yet he falls back; his shoe comes off and hits a rebounding Larry *'Larry:' Oof! head That's it, sponge! Enough funny business. *'SpongeBob:' attempting free hands These are really stuck in there. falls off Whoa, Larry, look out for that aglet. *'Larry:' charges Look out for... on aglet whaaaaaa? to the mat; stands up wobbly That's...it. It's time...for the...end. *'SpongeBob:' 'hands'' There we go. up Okay, I'm ready. toward Larry; slips on aglet Whoa!'' *'Larry:' Huh? boot is seen heading toward Larry This is gonna hurt. *''flashes; SpongeBob lands on Larry's chest'' *'Referee:' One, two, three. *'Ring announcer:' up SpongeBob's arm The winner of this match: SpongeBob SquarePants! *'SpongeBob:' Looks like the Krusty Krab has a triple threat on his hands: bracket battler, frycook, and millionaire! *'Ring announcer:' The cash prize is only five grand. *'SpongeBob:' Then I'm a thousandaire! *'Ring announcer:' That's not a thing. *'SpongeBob:' Oh. *'Commentator 1:' What a night we had here at the Municipal Bottom Arena tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Tune in next week where are live from the "School O' Fish" Stadium, where SpongeBob will face off against the winner of next week's match in the same night. Not to mention Plankton versus Mr. Krabs in a rematch, and much more! See you there! *'Commentator 2:' Good night, everybody. *''ends'' Category:Episodes Category:2014